kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Polls
Current Poll What did you think about Kung Fu Panda 3? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Pure awesomeness! ★ ★ ★ ★ Very good sequel! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite one. ★ Terrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! Ongoing Polls 30 Days Day 14 = Which main villain from the first two films is your favorite? Tai Lung Lord Shen |-| Day 17 = Which Kung Fu Panda short is your favorite? Legend of the Legendary Warrior Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday Secrets of the Masters |-| Day 18 = Which Kung Fu Panda game is your favorite? Kung Fu Panda: The Game Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game Kung Fu Panda World Tales of Po Other (not listed) |-| Day 19 = What kind of Kung Fu Panda book is your favorite to read? Comics / Manga Art Of... Storybook / Novel adaptations Interactive / Instructional Other (not listed) |-| Day 20 = Do you own any Kung Fu Panda merchandise that isn't movies, games or books? Yes! No, but I'd like some! No, not interested. Other *''In order by most recent first.'' When will you be seeing Kung Fu Panda 3? Opening day/weekend! In the weeks after it opens. Sometime later. After it releases on home video. I'm not seeing it at all. Which of the Furious Five is your favorite? Tigress Viper Crane Monkey Mantis Past Polls *''In order by most recent first.'' What was your favorite Legends of Awesomeness episode from the March-April kickoff? Time elapse: April 7, 2012 -- October 13, 2012 *Has-been Hero - 8 votes (1.3% of all votes) *Love Stings - 19 votes (3.08%) *Hall of Lame - 5 votes (0.81%) *Father Crime - 166 votes (26.95%) (Runner-up) *Monkey in the Middle - 16 votes (2.6%) *'Kung Fu Day Care - ''248 votes (40.26%) (WINNER)' *Can't decide – they're all pretty good! - ''79 votes (12.82%) *I haven't seen them all yet! - 46 votes (7.47%) *I don't watch the show. - 29 votes (4.71%) :Total: 616 votes What was your favorite Legends of Awesomeness episode from the worldwide premiere? Time elapse: November 12, 2011 -- April 7, 2012 *Sticky Situation - 20 votes (2.49% of all votes) *'Chain Reaction - ''303 votes (37.73%) (WINNER)' *Fluttering Finger Mindslip - ''108 votes (13.45%) *Good Croc, Bad Croc - 17 votes (2.12%) *Hometown Hero - 21 votes (2.62%) *Can't decide – they're all pretty good! - 212 votes (26.4%) (Runner-up) *I haven't seen them all yet! - 80 votes (9.96%) *I don't watch the show. - 42 votes (5.23%) :Total: 803 votes What's your favorite Kung Fu style? Time elapse: May 23, 2011 -- November 12, 2011 *Tortoise Style - 77 votes (4.42% of all votes) *Viper Style - 54 votes (3.1%) *'Tiger Style - ''472 votes (27.11%) (WINNER)' *Red Panda Style - ''67 votes (3.85%) *Crane Style - 60 votes (3.45%) *Rabbit Style - 20 votes (1.15%) *Monkey Style - 50 votes (2.87%) *Leopard Style - 135 votes (7.75%) *Mantis Style - 131 votes (7.52%) *Panda Style - 216 votes (12.41%) *Eagle Style - 51 votes (2.93%) *Dragon Style - 408 votes (23.43%) (Runner-up) :Total: 1741 votes After observing each viewpoint and considering both the pros and cons, do you think the Achievements extension should be removed from this wiki? Time elapse: April 13, 2011 -- April 22, 2011 *'Yes - ''7 votes (87.5% of all votes) (WINNER)' *No - ''1 vote (12.5%) :Total: 8 votes Out of these options (listed alphabetically), which location do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: March 4, 2011 -- March 9, 2011 *Chorh-Gom Prison - 2 votes (10.53% of all votes) *Hall of Warriors - 2 votes (10.53%) *Lee Da Kung Fu Academy - 1 vote (5.26%) *'Noodle Shop - ''7 votes (36.84%) (WINNER)' *Peach Tree Hill - ''5 votes (26.32%) (Runner-up) *Pool of Sacred Tears *Training Hall - 2 votes (10.53%) *Other (please specify by commenting!) :Total: 19 votes Out of these options, which character do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: March 4, 2011 -- March 9, 2011 *Great Master Viper *Master Crane - 2 votes (8.7% of all votes) *Master Mantis *Master Monkey - 2 votes (8.7%) *'Master Oogway - ''10 votes (43.48%) (WINNER)' *Master Viper - ''4 votes (17.39%) (Runner-up) *Mei Ling *Mr. Ping - 1 vote (4.35%) *Other (please specify by commenting!) - 4 votes **Tigress - 1 vote (4.35%) **??? - 3 unspecified votes (13.04%) :Total: 23 votes Out of these options (listed alphabetically), which do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: November 6, 2010 -- November 14, 2010 *'Bao Gu Orphanage - ''7 votes (70% of all votes) (WINNER)' *Chorh-Gom Prison - ''2 votes (20%) (Runner-up) *Hall of Warriors *Lee Da Kung Fu Academy *Noodle Shop - 1 vote (10%) *Peach Tree Hill *Pool of Sacred Tears *Training Hall *Other (please specify by commenting!) :Total: 10 votes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse